


Fall of Atlantis

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's world was perfect, until it started coming down around him. In the middle of chaos, he finds himself in a dire situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> References: Atlantis is broken into five rings with a moat separating each one. The outer ring (First ring) is basically the slums. The middle class families live in the next two rings (second and third rings). The officials and upper class live in the next ring (fourth ring) and the very center of the city is where the priests and priestesses live (fifth ring). The fifth ring is the most heavily fortified of the five and where people are evacuated to if the city is under attack.
> 
> This is my part of another swap over on Y!Gallery. This swap was a part of the Naruto Mythology club. Prompt used: Atlantis.

Sasuke ran. Sandaled feet slapped against cobblestone even as the earth beneath him shook. Buildings crumbled into piles of rubble as he ran past them. He’d lost Naruto and Karui somewhere back in the second ring. He hadn’t had much of a choice when the street had ripped open between them. He trusted Naruto to get them to safety. The blonde was about as resourceful as they come. But as cracks appeared in the street beneath his feet, Sasuke started to doubt his own ability to get to safety.

Everything had been so different days ago. Everything had been normal. Well, as normal as things got when at war. Soldiers might have filled the streets, but at least there had been streets. His life had been going so well, and now everything was crumbling around him, literally.

His chest ached from lack of air. Sasuke paused, hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. People ran past him, heading for the inner rings. Sasuke watched them go, wanting to follow. His father, mother, and his brother would be there, maybe Naruto and Karui as well. But he knew the fortified inner ring couldn’t keep them safe from this. Nothing could stop Mother Nature at her most destructive, not even the best stonemasons and architects.

This theory was proven when another quake threw Sasuke to the ground, the house closest to him crumbling easily at nature’s bidding. The raven scrambled to his feet, scrapes and bruises forgotten as he pushed on. His plan was to find his way back into the first ring where the houses were smaller and not primarily made out of stones the size of his head and make his way out of the city until nature had ran its course. But that required making it across the moat that spanned between the two rings.

Leaping over a large crack, Sasuke finally came to one of the connecting bridges or what was left of it. The large structure had fallen during one of the earthquakes, leaving only a jagged edge on his side and less than half on the other where it had once connected the two rings of the city and a pile of rubble in the water.

Sasuke quickly scanned the walls of the moat judging if there was any way he could scale the sides. Even though this was part of the lowest rings in the city, the structure of the moat and bridge was no less than that of what was found in the fourth and fifth rings. That left no foot or handholds for him to use to get back out if he managed to find a way down.

He’d finally settled on the fact that he would have to find another way into the first ring when the world shook around him again. Each earthquake seemed to grown in strength and this one was by far the worse yet.

The force of it made Sasuke stumble forward, lurching dangerously over the side of the moat. The raven scrambled for traction but the sole of his sandals were wet from the flooding and slipped against the smooth surface of the street.

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he tittered over the edge, falling face first into the now murky and rubble filled water of the moat. He twisted his body sideways, narrowly missing a pile of what used to be the bridge.

He came up in the middle of the moat, surrounded by metal and stone. He blinked dazedly up at the top edge of the moat now thirty feet above his head. The most recent earthquake had left a gash up the far wall, giving the raven a hope of escaping. Sasuke swam for the side, thankful the city officials had vetoed the idea to add sharks to the salty water they used to fill the moats.

He had to climb up a pile of stones to reach the crack in the wall, but when he got there, he quickly realized that this was not how he was going to get out. The crack was smaller than it had first appeared and didn’t run all the way up. But Sasuke wasn’t going to let that stop him from at least trying.

He shoved one foot in the crack, managing to jam it only about a fourth of the way in, but it gave him enough traction to heft himself upwards. He only made it up about five feet when his feet no longer fit. He tried to just press his feet against the walls, but water from the busted pipes that once fed the moat made the wall slippery. He couldn’t make it any higher.

Sasuke stared up at his now unattainable goal. There was no way he could reach the top but maybe there was a way out from the bottom. He dropped back to where he started, slipping on the stones and twisting an ankle.

He hissed in pain, gripping the injury with one hand. Sasuke waited a moment to let the first initial rush of pain subside before standing hesitantly. He winced as a dull ache set in his foot but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, on a normal basis that is. But this situation was anything but normal. Even if there was a way for him to climb out of the moat there was no way he would be able to now, not with his ankle.

Sasuke was gauging how far he might have to go to find a way out when the pile of rubble under him started to shake. The raven tried to balance himself as the world shuddered around him but he couldn’t stop himself from slipping and falling on an upturned stone slab directly under the remaining part of the bridge. .

He stayed low to the ground as the earthquake grew in strength. Sasuke was sure the earth was going to shake out from under him but the shudders soon stopped. The raven sighed in relief. A casam hadn’t opened up under him and swallowed him whole, he was still safe.

Then the remaining section of the bridge started groaning. Sasuke jerked his head up, eyes going wide as he spotted the large crack at the base of the structure. The bridge was nearly twenty feet wide, allowing large carts and caravans to pass unhindered between the rings. There was little chance Sasuke was going to make it out from under the stone structure in time. He tried to right himself, but ended up slipping back down just as the bridge finally gave away.

Sasuke screamed as stones fell around him. He curled in on himself in hope that the smaller he was, the less likely he would be crushed. His world was engulfed in blackness and then suddenly silent.

Sasuke uncovered his head slowly, blinking in the inky darkness. He looked around him in disbelief. Somehow, a large section of the bridge had fallen on two smaller stones, forming a small cave around the Uchiha. He couldn’t stand up or even kneel, but he was alive.

He took a deep breath and pushed at the stone with all his might. It refused to budge. Sasuke grit his teeth, shoving at the stone again, harder this time, but it still didn't budge.

He fell back against the ground with a growl. He couldn't move around enough to get his legs under the stone to help push. He was effectively stuck.

Sasuke tried to keep from freaking out, knowing it would get him nowhere, but he could quite keep panic from creeping up his spin. There was no way out. He wasn't strong enough to move the stone and he could feel water trickling in around him. He was going to die here.

Pressing his palm flat against the stone, Sasuke thought back on where he'd been only three days ago.

He'd been on this very bridge, maybe standing on the stone that was now to be his grave. He'd been out on his first date with Karui, enjoying time with the girl he'd been in love since forever. They'd. skipped school to sneak down to the slums to watch the boxing matches when Naruto had ambushed them.

Sasuke smiled at the memory. Naruto had been pissed that they'd. tried to leave him behind. Karui had yelled at the blonde for interrupting their date but Naruto had been unfazed. In the end, a soldier had caught sight of them and they never made it to the matches.

His mind wandered to the last thing he'd saw of them, Karui, trying to get to him even as the ground opened up between them, Naruto holding her back even as he desperately watched the raven. Sasuke couldn't believe he'd never see them again. He'd never get to kiss her, never get to introduce her to his family. His family...He was never going to have to sit through one of his dad's rants, never see his mom's smile, never spar with his brother again because he was going to die.

"Hey, kid!" Sasuke would have jumped in surprise if he had the space. He looked around his small enclosure, eyes straining in the dark. There was no opening he could see out of. Had he been hallucinating...?

"Kid! Can you hear me?" _No! That was real_! Sasuke thought in excitement.

“Here! I’m in here!” Sasuke shouted, adrenaline pumping through him. There was a chance, maybe just a slim one, but a chance that he was going to make it out of here alive.

“I saw you go down. I’m going to try and get you out of here! Let me move some of these rocks first!” The voice shouted at him, distinctly male now that Sasuke was listening to it. He could hear the sounds of rocks being moved and his heart started to race. He shifted in the few inches of water that had built up around him, unable to contain himself.

“Okay! There’s one really large rock on top of me but I can’t move it!” He shoved at the large stone in hopes that maybe it had somehow gotten lighter since he’d last check but the large piece of stone still didn’t move in the slightest.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to move this,” the man shouted and Sasuke’s heart dropped, “But I think I can move some of the smaller ones and pull you out!” Sasuke would have sighed in relief but his breath got stuck in his throat. Maybe the man wouldn’t be able to actually move the rocks, maybe he really was going to die here, buried in rubble. But then the sound of stones being shifted and moved reached his ears. He waited with baited breath, heart trying to pounding its way out of his chest.

The seconds that ticked by felt more like hours. He could hear the creak and groan of rocks and more water trickled in as he waited as patiently as he could. A minute passed by and Sasuke felt like he was going to cry. Then the rocks above his head shifted and sunlight poured in. Large hands grasped him by the shoulders and tugged at him.

Sasuke could hear the stone above his head creaking and his heart leaped into his throat. He pushed with his feet as best he could, helping the man pull him free. After some maneuvering, Sasuke tumbled out of the small space and into the moat.

The raven came up sputtering water in time to see the stone that had just been above his head collapse completely. Large hands had him by the shirt and were dragging him away from the rubble before the Uchiha could really register what was going on.

“Come on! We have to get out of here before the whole place floods!” Sasuke turned to his rescuer to find a large man clad in only a pair of loose linen pants. The man was well over six feet tall, broad, tanned and built like some of the boxers Sasuke had seen down in the slums. Eyes so blue they rivaled Naruto’s were framed by shaggy black hair that hung in wet rat tails. Three small black tattoos adorned the skin under each eye.

“Move it kid!” Sasuke jumped as the man practically yelled in his ear. Sasuke stumbled as he was drug behind the large man. He finally got his footing and wretched his tunic free of the man’s grasp. He followed behind the man, working hard to keep pace with him.

“Where are we going?” Sasuke shouted as he struggled to keep up with his rescuer. The amn growled at the question. Sasuke growled back.

“Isn’t ‘thank you’ usually the first thing you say to someone who saved your fucking life?” Sasuke grit his teeth at the tone.

“Thank you for saving me! Now where the fuck are you taking me?” The man came to a stop and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back, uninitiated by the man’s sheer size. He was surprised when the man grinned down at him.

“The name’s Kisame. And I’m taking you out of the blasted death trap of a moat.” Sasuke looked puzzled for a second and then nodded.

“Sasuke.” The Uchiha held out a hand out of habit. Kisame glanced down at the boys hand before taking it in one of his own. The large man’s hand nearly covered Sasuke’s completely. Kisame gave the raven’s hand a quick shake and then clasped it in his own.

“Enough of the introductions. The sea’s making its way inland. We have to get out of here.” Sasuke didn’t have time to ask what he meant by that. Kisame took off running through the water, dragging Sasuke along behind him. The raven struggled to keep up, but somehow managed.

Sasuke hadn’t the slightest idea where they were going. He wasn’t sure he trusted Kisame either, but the man had just saved his life. Besides, he didn’t have much of a choice. There was no way he was going to get out of the moat on his own. Hell, he didn’t know how Kisame planned to get them out. All he could do was trust the man.

The Uchiha wasn’t sure how far they had gone before Kisame stopped. By then, Sasuke was panting for breath, chest aching from lack of air. He bent over at the waist as he tried to catch his breath. There was a small splash and when he looked back up, Kisame had disappeared from sight.

Sasuke looked around in panic. His only chance of making it out of this catastrophe alive was Kisame and now the man was just...gone.

The water to the raven’s left bubbled and Kisame appeared out of the murky water. Sasuke stumbled backwards, landing on his backside in the water. Kisame grinned at him, revealing tiny fangs. Just as Kisame came up out of the water, Sasuke heard a loud roaring. The raven turned to look behind him but couldn’t see anything.

“It’s the ocean. I told you it was coming inland. Hold you breath,” Kisame ordered, grabbing Sasuke by the wrist. The raven had little time to compile and barely gasped a breath before Kisame was pulling him under water. Sasuke couldn’t see a single thing. He gripped Kisame’s wrist with all his might, trusting the man to know where he was going. They reached a large hole which had originally been covered by iron bars. The cover now set just to the side of the hole. It took Sasuke a moment to realize it was a drain in the murky water.

Kisame tugged Sasuke forward, wrapping the raven’s arms around his shoulder so Sasuke was facing his back. The large man patted Sasuke’s clasped hands, indicating that he hold on tight. Sasuke did, gripping his own wrists in a white knuckled grip.

Kisame dove into the drain, cutting through the water easily. The large man swam just as good, if not better, than any fish Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke buried his face in Kisame’s neck as they picked up speed. Sasuke had no idea how fast they were going, but he was sure it wasn’t a very safe speed. This speed was meant to get them out and get them out fast. 

The raven knew the drains lead out of the city. They either emptied into the ocean or into fresh bodies of water around the area, depending on which drain you were in. Sasuke wasn’t sure where this one lead. What he was sure of, was that he couldn’t hold his breath much longer.

He beat Kisame’s chest with his clenched hands, trying to signal to the man that he was running out of oxygen. Kisame took a sudden sharp left, a right and then another left. Sasuke didn’t know how the older man still had air but he assumed the man lived and/or work on the docks. No one could move in water like he was without experience in it in the first place.

Just as Sasuke thought he was going to drown, they shot upwards and broke the surface. Sasuke clung to Kisame, coughing and choking on water. He sucked in air, lungs aching. Kisame didn’t pause for the Uchiha to catch his breath. He swam for shore, hoisting Sasuke up higher with hands on the raven’s thighs as he stepped out of the water.

Sasuke looked around the large open cave they came out in. He wondered just how Kisame had know it was here and then on the tails of that thought he wondered how far they were from the city.

Kisame was already moving by the time Sasuke finally felt liked he could breathe properly.

“I can walk,” Sasuke stated with a pat to Kisame’s shoulder. Kisame barely paused to sit the raven on the ground before they were moving again. Sasuke had to almost jog to keep up with the man’s pace, but he managed. He’d trained with his bother many times and the youngest Uchiha had built up quite the endurance.

Kisame glanced over his shoulder every now and then to check and see if Sasuke was still behind him. The raven seemed to be easily keeping pace with him. Kisame smirked at that.

The path sloped steeply near the top. Sasuke struggled a bit, his wet sandals slipping on the smooth stone. Kisame caught his hand as the raven almost went sliding back down the slope. Sasuke muttered a breathless ‘thank you’ as the man hauled him up. Kisame’s only answer was a nod of his head.

They exited the cavern, walking into nearly blinding sun light. Sasuke sucked in a breath through his teeth, shielding his eyes until they adjusted. When he could see again, Kisame was standing at the edge of a cliff which looked over what had once been their home.

Sasuke was speechless as he looked out over what had once been a magnificent city. The city had flooded past the fifth ring, leaving a little less than one-third of the city dry. Where the waters had not reached, fires ragged, bellowing smoke into the crystal blue sky. His city was in shambles. He had no idea if his family was lived or not. If they had been in the fifth ring, it seemed unlikely. The ocean now reached the tops of the watch towers. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip to keep from sobbing. In one day, he’d lost everything he’d ever know. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes against his will. He wiped them away angrily. They stood in silence for a long moment and then Kisame placed a hand on the Uchiha’s shoulder. 

“Come on, kid,” Kisame said as he turned around. Sasuke followed mutely.

They had come out on a mountain far to the east of the city. The path down was narrow and over grown with brush. Kisame forged a path through the undergrowth where it had grown up over the path due to disuses. Sasuke followed close behind.

“Do you think anyone lived?” Sasuke asked suddenly, needing some kind of hope that his family was still alive, that he would be able to see them again. Kisame looked at him over his shoulder, taking in tear stationed cheeks and red eyes.

“I’m sure they did,” Kisame told him. In truth, the man doubted many had survived the ordeal. But he didn’t have the time to deal with a distraught teenager. They were far from any civilization that he knew of. The closest inn was at least a day’s walk from where they were and the sun was already low in the sky.

“We’ll have to set up camp somewhere,” Kisame told the boy as he looked around for a good spot. A small clearing a little off the trail would be ideal but the chances of them finding one on this mountain trail was slim to none. He spotted a place a little further down the trail that was a little less over grown and where there were plenty of trees to find timber to start a fire with.

Sasuke followed behind him wordlessly. Kisame thought the boy might protest having to sleep outside. The Uchiha name had been well known though out the whole city, even the slums. The boy had come from a pampered life but he said nothing as Kisame directed him to gather wood.

The large man put the boy’s silence down to the fact that he had just narrowly escaped with him life from his now ruined home. If he had been anyone else, Kisame would be feeling the same. But he had never really had a home. Not for a very long time. He hadn’t had people he truly cared about, only connections and friends with benefits.

He cleared out the area as best he could, digging a small hole to build a fire in. He lined it with stone from the path, ensuring the fire wouldn’t spread. It wouldn’t do to cause more destruction this day.

Sasuke came back with an arm load of wood, and Kisame motioned for him to sit it beside the small pit he had made. Sasuke sat on the ground and watched as Kisame started the fire. When he finally got it lit, the man stood and started undoing the tie on his pants.

“What are you doing?’ Sasuke asked, watching Kisame strip off his pants and spread them out on a nearby tree branch.

“Letting my clothes dry,” Kisame answered, hands reaching for his underwear. “You should, too.” Sasuke blushed deeply at those words. Kisame chuckled. In the slums, there was no modesty. He’d been seen naked by more people than he could count, but he left his underwear on anyways.

Sasuke seriously thought about closing his eyes but he couldn’t seem to. He’d only ever been naked in front of his brother and his parents. And that had only been when he was a child. He’d never seen anyone else naked either. The idea of being in his underwear in front of a stranger didn’t sit well with him, but he had to admit that Kisame had a point. His clothes were still clinging to him, making him shiver in the cool night air.

He stood up, blushing all the way to his toes as he stripped off his shirt. Kisame reached out a hand for his shirt and Sasuke moved closer so he could hand it to him. Sasuke paused as he undid his pants, glancing up at the older man.

“I’m not going to jump you, kid,” Kisame grunted. Sasuke jumped at the rough words and quickly slipped out of his pants. Kisame couldn’t stop his eyes from tracing over pale skin despite his words. The boy was slim with very little muscle but he still managed to looked good enough for Kisame’s libido to take interest. It’d been a while since he’d last bedded someone but now wasn’t the time to be thinking about what he could do to the boy’s body. He had more pressing matters, like the ache in his stomach.

“I’m going to go try to find us something to eat,” Kisame told him. Sauske raised an eyebrow.

“In your underwear? And with what weapon?’ Sasuke questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Kisame’s eyes followed the movement, tracing up the pale line of the Uchiha’s throat.

“Yes, and don’t worry about it. Go sit by the fire. You look like death warmed over,” Kisame barked, moving out of the camp site. Sasuke stared after him. He was starting to think the man had split personalities.

The raven had made himself comfortable by the fire when Kisame returned sometime later with three small fish in his hands. Sasuke stared at the small meal wondering how Kisame had managed to catch them without a pole.

“I’m good with my hands,” Kisame answered the silent question, holding up his free hand and wiggling his fingers. Sasuke stared at him, mouth agape until Kisame laughed. The Uchiha snapped his mouth shut and glowered at the man. Kisame ignored the sullen look, tossing the fish down on a flat rock close to camp.

As Sasuke watched, Kisame used a sharp rock to scale the fish and then slice them open. The Uchiha wasn’t sure where the man had gotten the stone but he didn’t care much as the man sat the fish in the ashes near the fire to cook.

The scent of cooking fish filled the raven’s nose and his stomach growled. Kisame chuckled and glanced at him. The boy was leaning back on his arms, eyes watching the stars. Kisame noticed that in the position, the fat of his belly bunched up even though he had a mostly flat stomach. It was the kind of flesh one could sink their teeth into. Kisame quickly look back at the fire.

He had no business thinking such things about the kid. Especially in their current situation. He had to admit that he was attracted to the kid. Not many people would be this calm in such a situation and that made him like the Uchiha even more. Sasuke was taking everything in stride and still standing as strong as he could. Kisame respected that.

Kisame also liked how the boy looked right now; half dressed with the fire castings shadows across pale skin. His dark tresses were starting to dry in fluffy little tufts all over his head and his underwear was still damp, clinging to his body in a very obscene way.

“Fish is ready,” Kisame announced loudly. Sasuke shifted forward, taking the offered fish. “it’s still hot.” Sasuke ignored the warning. He’d rather a burnt tongue and a fully belly to letting the food cool down. They had one each and then split the last.

Sasuke flopped back on the grass, sudden exhaustion creeping up on him. It’s been a long day and all he wanted was to fall asleep but his mind wouldn’t stop wondering. All he could think about was his family, Naruto and Kiru. He prayed to every go he knew that they were okay, alive somewhere and that he would get to see them again one day.

“Go to sleep, kid.” Sasuke looked over at the man who was sitting cross legged by the fire. Kisame looked back at him, and then lay back beside him.

“We both need our sleep. Civilization is a long way off.” Sasuke nodded. He rolled over onto his side so his back was to Kisame. It only took a few minutes for the tears to star. Kisame didn’t say anything and Sasuke was thankful for it.

Kisame lay awake for a long while. He could hear the boy trying to muffle his sobs, but he knew the sound of crying when he heard it. He didn’t blame to boy for crying. In fact, Kisame thought it was for the better. At times like this, it was okay to cry.

**XXX**

Sasuke looked at Kisame as if the man had lost his mind. Kisame shrugged his shoulders, swinging up onto his horse with practiced ease. Sasuke looked at the large beast standing in front of him and considered his options.

That first night out in the open under the stars hadn’t been so bad, but multiple ones were wearing on him. They’d only been able to spend their second night in an in. One night out of the fifteen they’d been on the road. Sasuke wanted a bed, a warm fire and a roof over his head. He was sick of eating fish and game cooked over a fire. He was sick of the cold ground against his back or sides. He wanted to go home.

But home was no more and what was left of it was more than fifty miles away from them. Home was lost and the people he’d knew with it. He had no home. So Sauske got on the horse.

The raven settled into the saddle, grimacing slightly as the hard leather dug into his thighs. He could count the number of time he’d ridden a horse on one hand. He wasn’t a fan of the animals. They were large, sometimes temperamental and smelled.

“It’s this or your feet,” Kisame told him as he reined his horse towards the road. Sasuke followed but at a much slower walk. Kisame’s horse was large and gray. A gelding the man had said. Sasuke had taken the smaller mare. Sasuke didn’t care what it they were. He only cared that the ground was closer when the animal decided it no longer wanted him on its back.

“I can’t believe we’re stealing these,” Sasuke groused as they made their way down the road. It wasn’t a very large road, only big enough for carts and wagons. The earth was well packed from years of use.

“We’re not stealing them,” Kisame corrected him. “You saw the house. Empty. No signs of any life there. This is better for the horses and us.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. The house had been empty except for some rats. But Sasuke couldn’t help feeling something bad had happened to the previous owners of the horses. Kisame had gathered up blankets and what food was still good and made for the barn.

When Kisame had tosses saddle bags at him, a curt ‘pack ‘em up’ his only instructions, Sauske had been annoyed. When Kisame had lad the two large animals into the barn so he could tack them, Sasuke had protested.  Kisame had ignored him like he usually did when Sasuke was being annoying. The Uchiha had huffed; knowing that he couldn’t talk to man out of it and set about the task he’d been set. That was how they’d ended up on the road with few supplies and two horses.

“It’s not that,” Kisame told him as Sasuke pulled up beside him. “It’s better on those soft feet of yours and we’ll get farther this way.” Sasuke grit his teeth at the jab. He wasn’t used to walking so much and not on such harsh terrain. He’d had blisters by the fifth day and sores by the seventh. Kisame had had to carry him piggy back style for most of the last few days. 

Sauske had hated it, but he’d barley been able to walk. It had been the only way for them to get anywhere. Kisame had teased him instantly about it, even while he was caring for the boy’s feet. Sasuke had found out the large man was a boxer in the slums, and had had plenty of experience doctoring his self and other. Sauske had wanted to ask more, but Kisame hadn’t seemed inclined to talk about it.

“How is this faster?” Sasuke asked. They were moving at the same pace as before, only on the horses.

“Like this.” Kisame kicked his horse into a trot and then into a canter. Sasuke watched as Kisame pulled ahead. His mare whinnied as her friend left. She pulled at the reins, stamping her feet in impatience. Sasuke bit his lip. He had no desire to be left behind but he couldn’t deny the fear growing in his belly. So he kicked his horse forward.

The mare seemed to leap forward, throwing Sasuke back in the saddle as she took off at a full canter.  Sasuke leaned forward, eyes wide against the wind as the mare picked up speed. He clung to fist full of mane and leather. They caught up to Kisame and passed them. Kisame’s shout barely reached Sasuke’s ears. Sasuke looked behind him and vaguely realized Kisame was kicking his horse into a gallop.

The raven turned back around, his heart pounding in his chest as the world rushed past him. His fear dies down as excitement made his gasp. He’d never felt anything like it. The power of the mare between his legs, pushing faster and faster and faster still, the wind whipping his hair back and rushing in his ears, the sound of her hoofs against the road, all it filled him with joy.

The Uchiha sat up as far as he dared, whooping in pleasure as they went. He looked over to find Kisame beside them. Kisame ginned. Sasuke couldn’t help but grin back.

It wasn’t long before Kisame was reining his horse in and Sasuke followed suit. They slowed back to a walk, Sasuke gasping from exhilaration.

“That was…Wow!” Sasuke gasped and Kisame laughed.

“Much better than walking, no?” Sasuke nodded enthusiastically.

By nightfall, they had reached another inn. It was two stories with stables a little off to the side. Kisame fished out the money they had taken from the abandoned house from the saddle bags and tipped the stable boy. They had nothing of real value that could be stolen so Kisame didn’t bother with the saddle bags.

Inside the inn, a large fire was roaring in the fireplace and the smell of cooking meat filled the air. Sasuke took a whiff and nearly drooled then and there. He’d not had real cooked meat for longer than he wanted to think about. Kisame caught the look on his face and smiled.

“Go sit by the fire. I know the nights have gotten pretty cold. I’ll pay for the room and the food.” Sasuke nodded thanks and made his way over to an overstuffed couch that had seen better days. Kisame watched the boy go before turning to the woman at the desk.

She was a short rotund woman but her smile was warm and she seemed kind enough. They only had one room left, with one bed. Kisame paused at that. Wondering just how Sasuke would take to sleeping so close to him. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to the boy. And from the looks he’d caught Sasuke making at him, the feeling was mutual. But they had no other options. He knew Sasuke would rather stay in the inn than out in the cold. If it came between having something happening between him and the Uchiha or sleeping out in the cold, Kisame was taking his chances.

He took the room. He paid for food and their horses’ board as well. The woman told him that dinner would be in a few minutes and pointed him to a long table across the room that was already nearly full of people. Kisame growled in annoyance. Big crowds of people were not his thing outside of the boxing ring. It was deal or go hungry, though. So Kisame was just going to have to suck it up.

He made his way over to where Sasuke was seated. The raven was stretched out on the couch, feet as close to the firs as he could get them. Kisame could just barely see the top of his head and had to lean over the back of the couch to see that Sasuke had dozed off in the small time it had taken Kisame to pay.

Kisame smiled at the sight. It had been a long cay and an even longer trip here. He could use a long nap himself but his stomach kindly reminded him that food was to come before sleep.

Kisame shook the Uchiha by the shoulder. Sasuke woke with a star, twisting around in his seat with a fist in the air. Kisame raised an eye brow as the sleep left the boy’s eyes. Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly and his fist fell to his side.

“Sorry,” the boy murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s okay, kid. But you need to eat before you sleep.” Sasuke nodded and stood up. He swayed slightly as he came around the couch. He would have toppled to the floor if Kisame hadn’t grabbed him by the arm.

Sasuke blinked up at him, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He felt warmth spreading from where Kisame was touching him and his heart started to race.

“You okay?” Kisame asked in concern. While it had been a long ride, he didn’t think Sasuke had been that tired. Sasuke nodded and Kisame dropped his arm. Kisame regarded him for a moment, bright eyes searching the Uchiha’s black depths. Sasuke held his gaze, and watched as Kisame’s eyes dragged down his body and back up. The man’s gaze grew hot, making the raven shudder in lust. He’d never been attracted like this to someone. Never had his heart raced in such a way.

Yes, he’d loved Karui. She’d been his whole world until his world had crumbled under him. The Uchiha couldn’t what the thought of Kisame’s large hands on his body did to him. No matter how much it scared him, he was still aroused by it. He refused to lie to himself about something like that.

Sasuke looked away. He was undeniably attracted to the man, and it scared him like nothing else ever had. He’d been scared, trapped under those boulders. He’d been scared when they’d been traveling through the water tunnels. But this was a whole new kind of fear. 

He liked Kisame, thought he was a good guy in his own way. He wasn’t harsh, though sometimes a bit rough around the edges, but he’d helped Sasuke in more ways than the raven could count. But Sasuke didn’t know what to do with the feelings now stirring in his chest.

He’d never been attracted to a guy before. Not that it was looked down upon. Their culture had cared less who you loved. As long as you lived peacefully, you could live as you wished. So it wasn’t disgust that had Sasuke second guessing himself. It was embarrassment and a hefty dose of fear.

How would Kisame feel about it? Sasuke was a boy, and nearly ten years Kisame’s junior. He was scrawny and pale where Kisame was muscled and tanned. Kisame was well versed in the world while Sasuke was now feeling like a sheltered child that needed the man to hold his hand.

Sasuke seated himself at the long table, making sure he wasn’t too close to the person next to him. There wasn’t much space left and when Kisame squeezed in beside him, Sasuke could feel the heat of the man’s thigh and hip pressing into his own. The Uchiha blushed all the way to his toes. He stared fixedly at the table top, admiring the worn grain.

He missed the puzzled look Kisame gave him but the older man never said a word. He figured if there was an issue, Sasuke would voice it. The kid didn’t seem to have any problems giving his opinion. In fact, the raven did it readily and at his own digression.

They ate in silence. Sasuke’s heart was pounding so loudly he could barely hear the clamoring of the room. People laughed around him, drunk on beer and happiness but Sasuke couldn’t hear it. He was in his head, his heart hammering as his mind raced.

They’d be under an actual roof tonight. In the same room behind a locked door. His mind quickly offered up many scenarios at that thought, each one more graphic than the last. Sasuke hopped he would spontaneously combust.

Dinner ended without incident. Sasuke climbed the stairs ahead of Kisame, leaving the older man with a view he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about. The soft linen pants the raven wore hugged his thighs and backside nicely. They had worn thin on the road and Kisame could just see a pale hint of skin as the Uchiha made his way up the stairs. The man wasn’t sure if he was thankful for the fact that the boy had on underwear or not. If he didn’t, Kisame would be able to see much more than his fair share but that would also mean that every other man in the inn would had a good peek as well. That thought didn’t sit well with Kisame.

By the time they reached their room, Kisame was more turned on than he felt he had a right to be and was also annoyed at the thought of anyone else checking Sasuke out. Sasuke paused in the doorway, realizing there was only one bed in the room. The implications hit him hard and his pants were suddenly a little tighter than before. He glanced at Kisame to find the other man already in the room.

The man was at the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. Sasuke sucked in a short breath at the sight of so much bare skin. He’d seen the older male nearly naked more than once but there was something about knowing they were going to be in the same room, the same bed, that made it so different.

Sasuke had missed the door closing behind them, too lost in thought to hear the audio able click.

“Sasuke?’ Kisame’s voice pulled him back to reality. The Uchiha blushed hotly.

“Yes?” He only just managed not to stutter. Kisame was in his boxers now, pulling the sheets back and sliding in between them. Sasuke made his way to the bed on shaky legs. Kisame seemed not to notice his reactions and Sasuke blew out a breath in relief.

The Uchiha stripped off his shirt, casting the cloth aside to pull at his pants with trembling fingers. He had no reason to be scared of the older male, but Sasuke couldn’t seem to help it. He slid between the sheets, back to Kisame.

They laid their in silence, the only light in the room cast by the moon. Sasuke’s whole body was tense and his breathing labored. Kisame looked at the pale line of the raven’s back, catching the slight shaking.His brow creased.

“You sure are acting weird tonight, kid,” Kisame observed. Sasuke tensed. 

“Am I?” Sasuke winced at the high pitched tone of his voice. H was better than this, he told himself. But his mind didn’t seem to agree.

“I’m not going to jump you.” Kisame repeated the same words he had before but this time Sasuke’s response was decidedly different.

“What if I want you to?” The words were barely above a whisper, but in the silence of the night Kisame heard them loud and clear. Kisame was startled by the answer. He lifted himself up onto his elbows, bright eyes wide as he looked at the raven.

“What did you say?” Sasuke’s took a deep breath and repeated his words. Kisame was shell shocked until the Uchiha rolled over to face him. Dark eyes regarded him with a mixture of fear and determination. Kisame’s cock was already taking notice of the situation, his boxers now tight.

“Kid, do you even...” Kisame trailed off as Sauske pushed up into a sitting position and leaned close to the older man. the raven paused for a moment, lips inches from Kisame’s.Sasuke watched a spot near the man’s nose for a moment and then he was leaning in, lips a slight pressure against Kisame’s.

Kisame froze and then he was reaching a hand up to thread fingers in Sasuke’s inky tresses. Sasuke pressed palms against Kisame’s chest as the older man pulled him closer. Kisame pulled back, sucking in a deep breath as he took the time to search Sasuke’s eyes. A stormy mix of lust, determination and fear met him but the raven wasn’t pulling away. Sasuke wasn’t protesting. The boy actually seemed to be swaying in his general direction. That was all the assurance Kisame needed.

He pulled Sauske back into a kiss. Sasuke moaned as a tongue wasted no time delving into the warmth of his mouth. He’d never kissed anyone let alone had some one's tongue in his mouth. But as Kisame traced along the roof of his mouth, Sauske forgot about it. He let the man push him back against the sheets, Kisame’s body pressing against his own.

Kisame kissed him slowly, taking his time and memorizing how the raven tasted. Sasuke was hesitant as he slid his own tongue against Kisame’s. The action earned him a husky moan. The sound gave Sasuke courage. He reached up to comb fingers into Kisame’s dark hair, tongue tracing along Kisame’s. The man’s hands tightened in his hair as their tongues dueled.

Kisame pulled back from the kiss, nipping at Sasuke’s bottom lip. Rough palms smoothed up pale side, thumbs finding Sasuke’s nipples. Sasuke gasped at the first touch before moaning as Kisame did it again. The older male simpered.

He kissed his way down Sasuke’s neck, sucking at skin as he went. Sasuke’s breath came in small pants, hands tightening in Kisame’s hair. The man nipped at a collar bone before tracing a path down to one pert nipple with his tongue. He watched Sasuke’s face as he traced around his nipple with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke’s lips part in a small gasp as Kisame closed his mouth around the hard bud.

Kisame sucked hard, teeth scarping across sensitive flesh. Sasuke’s back arched, hands releasing their hold on Kisame’s hair to slid palms down the man’s back. Finger traced the scars they found there. Kisame wore the marks like medals. Products of growing up and living in the slums. Each piece of scar tissue told a story and Sasuke spread his fingers wide so he could take them all in.

Kisame laved at his nipple, nipping and biting at the flesh around it until Sasuke’s chest was covered in red bite marks. Sasuke didn’t protest. The only noises the boy made were soft cries and husky moans as Kisame moved from one nipple to the other.

He paid just as much attention to the second as he did the first. He nipped and sucked at pert flesh until Sasuke’s back arched up off the bed with a loud cry and his hips twitched up against Kisame’s thigh. The raven’s erection pressed in his thigh, pulling another cry from Sasuke’s lip. Sasuke pushed his hips up again, moaning at the feeling of a warm muscled thigh pressing into his erection. His cock leaked in the confines of his boxers, staining the material.

Kisame smiled against warm flesh as he let Sasuke all but ride his thigh. He help the boy, pressing his leg in between Sasuke’s legs and aligning his hips with the raven’s. Sasuke cried out, hands clutching at Kisame’s back as his body moved of its own accord.

Kisame pulled back to admire his work. His bite stood out harshly against pale skin even in the dimness of the room. He wanted to mark the boy so the whole world would know that he wasn’t be touch. Kisame growled at the thought, leaning forward so he could suck and bit at the flesh of Sasuke’s neck and shoulder. The boy cried out, eyes wide as pain mixed with pleasure inside him.

Kisame’s husky sound of approval vibrated against the raven’s skin. Sasuke’s nails bit into the man’s flesh as Kisame bit him hard enough to draw blood. The man pulled back from the mark, laving at the abused flesh with his tongue. He kissed up Sasuke’s chin to his lips, catching them in a bruising kiss.

Sasuke traced his hands up Kisame’s sides, wanting to give the man some of the same pleasure he was feeling. Pale fingers traced around pierced nipples before tugging gently at silver barbells. Kisame gasped, pulling back from the kiss so he could look Sasuke in the eyes. The raven didn’t pause wanting to see the pleasure on Kisame’s face as he twisted the pert flesh between his fingers.

Kisame sucked in a breath, shuddering above the raven as Sasuke pulled and tugged at his flesh. Sasuke eyes darkened as he watched the pleasure on Kisame’s face. The man didn’t hold back any of his noises, unashamed of his pleasure. Husky groans and small gasps echoed around Sasuke and the Uchiha’s cock twitched and pulsed in the confines of his underwear.

Without pausing, Sasuke leaned up to suck one of Kisame’s nipples in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the cool metal of the barbell, moaning at the feeling of it against the warm muscle. Kisame twisted a hand in his hair, holding his against his chest as the raven nipped and sucked.

Sasuke pulled at the piercing with his teeth, earning a deep growl. Suddenly Sasuke found himself on top of the older male as Kisame rolled them. Sasuke sat with a gasp as hands found his hips, pressing his backside down against Kisame’s erection.

Kisame moaned loudly, rocking up against Sasuke steadily. The raven whimpered at the feeling. He steadied himself with hands pressed flat against the older male’s stomach. He pushed back against Kisame’s movements, finger nails digging into the soft flesh of Kisame’s belly as he gasped with each thrust.

And as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Sasuke whimpered in annoyance, pushing against Kisame’s now restraining hands. Kisame’s fingers dug into his flesh with bruising force. Sasuke groaned in pain but his cock was still hard and thick inside its confines.

Kisame stared up at the boy, taking in his flushed face and red marked chest. A small dribble of blood was working its way slowly down the slope of his collar bone from where Kisame had marked him. The sight of the boy made Kisame’s cock pules and ache. He wanted to be inside him, watch Sasuke’s face as he came, but that would come later. He had other plans for now.

He slid his hands back, cupping the round firmness of Sasuke’s bottom. He used his hold to move the raven forwards. Sasuke compiled.

The Uchiha pressed his palms into the wall in front of him. Kisame simpered up at him before pressing his lips against the boy’s cloth covered erection. Sasuke gasped, eyes going wide as Kisame licked around the outline of his cock. Teeth scraped across him, and even through his boxers it felt amazing. Kisame mouth his erection through cotton for a moment longer before he was tugging down Sasuke’s underwear.

The raven’s boxer bunched around his thighs, his erection now free of its confines. Kisame leaned forward, tongue swiping across the head to taste at the pre-cum there. Sasuke whimpered. Kisame wrapped his lips around him, taking him to the hilt in one go. Sauske cried out, cock twitching in the wet, warmth of Kisame’s mouth.

Kisame swirled his tongue around the length of Sasuke’s cock as he pulled back. He sucked hard at the tip, sliding his tongue into the slit and earning a small cry from the raven. Sasuke’s nails scrapped against the wall above him, eyes squeezed shut as Kisame sucked him off. His breaths were nothing but gasps as Kisame bobbed his head fast before slowly sliding his tongue down Sasuke’s length.

Kisame’s hands squeezed the supple flesh of Sasuke’s bottom, massaging his cheeks as he scraped teeth gently across the head of the boy’s cock. Sasuke writhed above him, gasping Kisame’s name.

He simpered at that, finger sliding down between Sasuke’s cheeks. The raven froze as a finger circled his entrance. Kisame sucked hard at his cock, humming around it. Sasuke whimpered, balls drawing up tight. Pleasure coiled low in his belly, cock pulsing with each suck.

Kisame knew he was close. He could feel how the boy was shaking and his moans had only grown in volume. He teased a finger against the resistance of Sasuke’s body. Sasuke quivered above him, gasping and moaning with each breath. Kisame bobbed his head fast, sucking harder as he pressed his finger just into the raven’s body. Sasuke cried out, orgasm washing over him.

Sauske scrambled for a hold on the wall that wasn’t there as Kisame swallowed each sticky spurt. Sasuke whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as a tongue slid along his over sensitized cock. Kisame pulled off of him, licking at his lips as Sasuke slowly slid down and to the side.

The boy fell against the bed, heart hammering in his chest. His sweat sleeked chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He barely registered the sound of Kisame rummaging in the bed side table. He head a triumphant noise and blinked hazy eyes open to watch as Kisame slid back beside him, a small jar in his hand.

“I like how the people think,” the man growled as he unscrewed the top. He dipped two fingers into the jar, coming back with a creamy substance covering his fingers.

Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat. He knew full well what was coming next and the thought scared and excited him at the same time. He slid his boxers off his legs, spreading his thighs wide as Kisame sat the jar on the bed beside them. The man reached between the raven’s legs as he leaned down to kiss him slowly. Sasuke could taste himself on Kisame’s lips and it made him shudder.

Kisame pulled back form the kiss as his fingers dipped down between Sasuke’s cheeks. The boy gasped softly before sinking his teeth into his lip.

“Relax,” Kisame whispered to him as he teased a slick finger against the boy’s entrance. Sasuke turned his head into Kisame’s neck as the man slowly slid a finger inside him. Sasuke reached up to clutch at Kisame’s arm, whimpering at the intrusion.

Kisame took his time, slowly sliding his finger in and out of the raven until Sauske was moaning. Kisame twisted his free hand into Sasuke’s hair to pull him into a kiss as he added a second finger. Sasuke cried out against his lips and Kisame swallowed the noise.

He stretched the raven with sure movements as he ate at Sasuke’s lips to distract him. When Kisame add a third finger, Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to whimper. He pulled at Kisame’s hold on his hair only to moan loudly. Kisame raised an eyebrow. He tugged at the boy’s hair, earning a deep groan of pleasure.

Sasuke’s eye fluttered open, staring at nothing as Kisame distracted him from what his fingers were doing with sharp tugs at dark tresses. It didn’t take long for Sasuke to start moving against Kisame’s hand, rocking so the man’s fingers slid deep inside him.

Kisame bent one finger, rubbing against Sasuke’s insides until the boy suddenly gasped, back arching in pleasure. The man smirked, rubbing at Sasuke’s prostate as he spread his fingers wide. The raven whined and moaned, nails digging into the skin of Kisame’s forearm and bicep.

Kisame’s cock puled and throbbed with each cry, leaking against Sasuke’s hip. The raven’s cock was already hard again, pre-cum dribbling down the length and onto his stomach. Neither of them would be able to take much more. So Kisame pulled his fingers free of the boy’s clutching heat and slid easily between his spread legs.

He quickly slid out of his boxers, tossing to the side as he wrapped a hand around his aching erection. Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sight and then squeezed shut. His heart hammered against his ribs. He didn’t know how something so large could fit in a place like that but he trust Kisame. The man had not hurt him yet.

So when Kisame lube himself up and pressed the head of his cock against Sasuke’s pucker, the boy fluttered his eyes open, reaching up to wrap his arms around Kisame’s neck. Kisame pushed against the resistance of Sasuke’s body, slowly sinking his cock into the heat of the boy’s body.

The raven whimpered in pain and Kisame tugged at his hair as a distraction. Sasuke moaned even as the man’s cock tugged at his walls. It hurt but at the same time it felt good. There was something about being so full that took Sasuke’s breath away. Kisame bottomed out and he kissed Sasuke as he waited for the boy to adjust.

He left go of the boy’s hair to wrap a hand around his flagging erection. Sasuke moaned, head falling back as a rough palm slid slowly up and down his length. Kisame pulled his hips back slowly, before sinking back in. Sasuke shuddered.

Kisame kept the pace slow, taking his time to get a feel for the boy’s body. He couldn't remember anyone else’s body ever being so hot, so tight. It made him grit his teeth to keep from pounding away with abandon. He stroked at the raven’s cock as he slowly thrust faster.

When Sasuke started moving with him, cock now leaking in Kisame’s palm, the man gave in with a rough growl.

He gripped Sasuke’s hip with one hand, lifting the boy up off the bed. Kisame licked his lips, eyes darkening as he took in the site of the boy under him. Sasuke’s cheeks were flushed, chest heaving with each breath. His cock was hard and sticky with pre-cum, laying against his stomach. His nipples were red and the skin around them was starting to bruise. The bite on his neck and shoulder was already purple, teeth marks clearly visible in pale skin. Dark eyes watched him, glazed over with pleasure. Swollen lips were parted as he breathed, hands now gripping at the pillow above his head.

He pulled back and trust back in hard. Sasuke’s back bowed, a scream leaving his lips as Kisame pinned his prostate. The man grit his teeth as the boy tightened around him. His fingers dug into the raven’s hip, leaving bruises in their wake. Sasuke paid no heed.

His cock pulsed and throbbed with each push of KIsame’s hips. The hand around his cock never stopped stroking him, squeezing at the tip of his erection only to spread pre-cum back down his length. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and he tried to warn Kisame but all that fell from his lips was a cry of pleasure of climax took him. He clutched at the pillow, writhing under the man as he came all over his stomach in think spurts.

Kisame growled as muscles pulsed around him. He lost his rhythm as his balls tightened and his cock pulsed. He buried his face in Sasuke’s neck as he lost it, coming inside the boy in sticky spurts. Sasuke whined at the feeling of hot seed filling him, reaching up to cling to the man above him.

Kisame fell on top of Sasuke before roll so he could pillow the boy on top of him. They laid there in silence, Kisame’s hands stroking across the raven’s back, ignoring the sticky mess pressed between their stomachs.

“That was pretty good for my first time,” Sasuke murmured and Kisame froze for a moment.

“Your first time?” Sasuke hummed in answer. Kisame didn’t quite know what to make of it. He sure didn’t regret what had happened but he’d never taken the boy to be a complete virgin. It wouldn’t do to freak Sasuke out now though, so Kisame relaxed under him. His first, huh? Well, if Kisame got his way, he was going to be the boy’s last as well.

Before Sasuke could fall asleep, Kisame moved them to the small adjacent bath that had came with the room. It wasn’t much but it was enough to get them cleaned up. Sasuke was asleep by the time they were done and Kisame had to carry to boy back to bed. He tucked Sasuke into the clean side of the bed, sliding in beside him.

He pulled the boy to him and Sasuke rolled over in his sleep, arm going around the man. Kisame smiled and buried his face in Sasuke’s hair breathing in the boy’s scent. It wasn’t long before he was asleep as well.

**XXX**

Sasuke groaned in pain as each step of his horse shot pain into his lower back. Kisame rode beside him at a leisurely pace. Sasuke glared at the man.

“I hate you so much right now,” Sasuke groused, wincing as his horse tripped slightly.

“If I remember correctly, it was you who came onto me last night,” Kisame laughed. Sasuke growled even as he blushed.

“Don’t care. Hate you,” Sasuke whined. He should have thought about the consequences of his actions the night before but he didn’t regret doing. His body might right now but his mind and heart didn’t.

“Where are we going?’ Sasuke asked. Kisame took a deep breath of fresh air, basking in the sun as they rode.

“I don’t know, kid. Where would you like to go?” Sasuke thought about it.

“I don’t know. I’d never been outside of the city until now,” he admitted. Kisame turned to look at him and the tilted his head to the side with a smile.

“I know this place, beautiful mountain views, and it snows there. They have some of the best food I have ever tasted, but it’s a long journey.” Sasuke smiled.

“It sounds amazing. Let’s go.” His horse stumbled again and Sasuke sucked in a breath. “But slowly for now.” Kisame laughed loudly at that. He sure was glad he’d decided to save the scrawny kid when he’d seen him in that moat. It was proving to be the best decision of his life. 


End file.
